


Dear Satan

by Pink_Galaxias



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Kid Fic, M/M, Reaper Hellfire skin, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Galaxias/pseuds/Pink_Galaxias
Summary: It starts with misplaced ‘n’ in Hana’s Christmas letter to Santa, and ends with Jack going steady with Satan.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Dear Satan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyKarasuNM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKarasuNM/gifts).



> Your prompts were amazing! This fic covers the short prompt, which was simply: ‘soft boys in love on Christmas’. 
> 
> I really did enjoy writing this fic, and I myself think it's adorable and funny, but I’m also the kind of person who laughs at their own jokes as they struggle to get to the punchline...

“Daddy! Daddy!” Hana yells, bursting into Jack’s bedroom and begins pulling off the bed covers.

He squints his eyes open. The sun has barely risen and the alarm clock on the bedside table reads 6:20AM. He sits up and rubs the sleep from his eyes. Hana’s enthusiasm isn’t surprising, he did say they’ll open the presents first thing in the morning.

“Santa gave me the best present!”

That was enough to knock the fog out of Jack’s mind. “You already opened it? You know we were supposed to do that together.” Some photos would’ve been nice.

“I know, I know.” Hana mumbles, looking down at her feet.

“It’s alright.” At least the overpriced Lego set was the right decision. He stretches his arms, in no hurry to get out of bed.

“But it was making sad noises.”

What the fuc- “Pardon?”

Hana nods. “Come see!” She heads back out the room, pausing at the door frame to gesture with a hand for him to follow. They’re not on the same wavelength but Jack is quickly out of bed to tail her closely.

It is in the living room he sees the infernal beast responsible for the ‘sad noises’. Hana is quickly by its side, kneeling down to give it a hug. It’s half her size, a medium size dog with several too many red eyes. She ruffles its black fur that’s in a state of constantly dissipating into a shadowy mist.

“Hana, get away from it.”

“I’m calling him Meka.” She brushes its shadowy fur. The little beast remains placid, wagging its tail.

“Now, Hana.” Jack commands. It is his ‘no-negotiations' voice. Hana frowns but obeys, walking to him with a slump in her gait, her eyes never leaving the beast. Jack moves her behind him, to put a barrier between the creature and his daughter. It only makes the ‘dog’ whine with its ears tucking downwards.

“He’s lonely and sad again,” Hana pouts, tugging on the hem of Jack’s shirt. “What are we going to do?”

He honestly doesn’t know. No doubt Hana’s ideas are very different from his own; she wants to keep the thing. But how big will it grow? Does it eat the souls of the damned? It didn’t seem like the kind of animal that can be brought to the vet. He just wants it to go back where it came from. 

Taking a step, something crinkles under his foot. An unopened letter with ‘Hana’ written neatly in cursive. Picking it up, he eyes it suspiciously before breaking the wax seal.

_Dear Hana,_

_Thank you for your letter. I am glad to hear you’ve been good this year. I don’t have any ponies, but I hope a_ _hellhound_ _puppy will suffice as a substitute. He is a good boy, and will need a responsible owner to take care of him. I am sure you are capable._

_Regards,_ _Satan_ _Gabriel_

A hellhound from Satan, or Gabriel, apparently. The insanity of it threatens to give him a migraine. Calm down, there’s no point arguing the logistics of this, he just needs to solve it. 

Ignoring the occult aspects, the situation is rather simple; Hana was given a ‘puppy’ not suitable for a suburban lifestyle, and so the responsible thing is to return it to the previous owner, Gabriel. 

It’s hard news for Hana, but she’s mature and understanding even for her age. 

“So, we can’t keep him?” Hana asks, pursing her lips.

“Sorry, Hana.”

“Can I play with him before he has to go, please?” She has her hands together in prayer, and gives him big eyes.

He looks over to the hellhound, and as if knowing it was being assessed the beast tilts its head to the side, the many red eyes blinking innocently while letting out a pleading whine. Jack has to resist rolling his eyes at them, he is out-numbered. He lets out an exasperated sigh and concedes. “Fine. But only in the living room where I can see you. Okay?” 

“Okay!” Hana nods, running back to Meka. Meka matches her enthusiasm bouncing with his tail wagging.

It at least leaves Jack in peace to deal with the task of summoning Gabriel. 

He pulls out his phone and while it seems laughable to resort to Google, there isn’t exactly a traditional way to summon Satan. 

After browsing several articles, he settles for the first practical evocation ritual that doesn’t involve any blood sacrifices. 

It’s simple enough; in a dark room draw a red pentagram on a mirror, then while holding a candle say the spirit’s name three times.

Is Gabriel a spirit? Whatever, he’ll find out.

“Hana, I’m just going to use the bathroom, I’ll be quick. Okay?”

Hana doesn’t lift her head. “Okay.” She rubs Meka’s belly with vigour who is only happy to be on the receiving end of endless pets and belly rubs.

“Hana?” 

This time she does look up, “I will yell if anything happens.”

“I’ll be quick.” He repeats one last time, watching Hana roll her eyes and nods. He grabs a red whiteboard marker, tealight candle and lighter, and heads to the bathroom.

It’s a small bathroom, a tight squeeze if the summoning goes according to plan. He stares at himself in the mirror cabinet. This really isn’t how he envisioned Christmas Day. Taking the red whiteboard marker (because he’s not about to use something that doesn’t come off easily) he draws the pentagram, lights the candle and turns off the light. 

Holding the candle close enough to see his own reflection Jack takes a steady breath. 

“Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel.”

In the silence that follows he waits in the dark watching the candle flicker from his rough breaths. The air grows cold, a shiver runs down his spine and he becomes unsure if he even wants this to work…

The loud thudding against the door surprises him. He drops the candle in the sink, the only source of light going out.

“Are you okay in there, daddy?”

“Y- yeah.” He stumbles in the dark, feeling for the doorknob. With a clumsy motion he opens the door to Hana. “Are you okay?”

“Yep.” 

Jack sighs in relief. He glances to the living room seeing Meka still sitting on the couch excited to his return, though Jack doesn’t share the same sentiment. It would’ve been a little too convenient if Meka had vanished, but Jack wouldn’t have questioned it.

_“F r o m t h e s h a d o w s .”_

The foreign voice comes from behind and Jack spins to see the second unwanted guest of the day standing in the small bathroom behind him. 

It worked?

“Santa!” Hana yells with her hands in the air. Meka barks, sharing Hana’s excitement or perhaps its friendly familiarity for the devil. 

‘Santa’ is a man cladded in a blood red leather cloak, wearing a skull mask with horns protruding from the forehead, the eye and mouth appearing hollow with bright light. ‘Santa’ turns into a smoky apparition and phases through Jack to approach Hana. “Just Gabriel will do,” his voice is raspy and echoes in an eerie way, “enjoying the gift?” 

“I love him!” Hana announces, while Jack physically assesses himself, making sure that he is in no way possessed by Gabriel walking through him. 

“That’s my dad. Jack.” Hana points at him, directing Gabriel’s glance.

He falters at the sudden attention but gets to the point. “Y- yeah, about the _gift_. You need to take it back.”

“Why?” Gabriel’s voice drips with offence.

Jack’s lips pull into a tight line, restraining himself from saying something unpleasant and settles for objectivity. “It’s a hellhound in suburbia. It’s not going to work.” 

He watches Gabriel study Meka, as if only realising how displaced a hellhound is in Jack's suburban living room. Perhaps Jack should’ve left it be, there are surely curses fuelled by scorn more inconvenient than an exotic pet…

A raised hand from Gabriel has Jack assuming the worst, but with quick motion Meka is turned into a black Pomeranian, complete with two beady black eyes and no constant smoke show. Hana squeals in delight, and Jack covers his mouth, a mixture of relief and concern. 

Did this count as mutilation?

“Does that solve the problem?” The sincerity in Gabriel’s voice has Jack covering his face with his palm.

He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, thanks. You really out did yourself.”

Hana scoops Meka into her arms, the small dog is a floof of energy wagging its tail and licking her face. “Thank you, Gabriel,” she says with a beaming smile. 

Gabriel's expression is hidden, but no doubt he was figuratively patting himself on the back. “Did Jack get you anything?”

“Legos!” She uses Meka’s paw to point at the unwrapped and very-much neglected Lego set on the floor by the Christmas tree.

Gabriel snickers glancing at Jack. 

The audacity… 

“Will you stay for dinner?” Hana asks.

Jack feels the throb of an incoming headache at the suggestion. He massages the temples of his head with his eyes closed, soothing himself to not lose his temper at the devil, or his daughter.

When the silence lasts too long, he opens his eyes to Gabriel looking at him, as if asking permission to stay, and Jack instinctively and, perhaps not very discreetly, shakes his head a very firm ‘no’. 

To Gabriel’s credit he takes it in stride, turning to Hana. “Maybe next year, if my schedule allows it.” Disappearing into a mist in front of their eyes.

When the mist is entirely gone Hana huffs and glares at Jack. With Meka still in her arms she awkwardly picks up the overpriced Lego set and heads to her room.

Jack stands there.

Next year?

-

The next year Hana doesn’t let Jack forget about their _invited_ Christmas guest. 

“Call him now, pleaseee,” she says, pushing Jack into the bathroom. His own hands occupied; with a whiteboard marker in one hand, and a candle and lighter in the other. 

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t.” Jack says, being shepherd into the bathroom. “Hana,” he starts, but she cuts him off with the slamming of the door.

“On it, boss.” He says to the door in place of Hana. 

He gets to it; drawing the red pentagram and lighting the candle. It is unclear to him when he warmed up to the idea, but between Hana’s all-year excitement, and Meka becoming a member of the family, Gabriel’s presence gradually became a tolerable or at least an inevitable everyday closer to Christmas. With the lights turned off, Jack calls him.

“Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel.”

A shiver runs down Jack’s spine as the room gets cold, it's similar to last time, and he assumes it’s a sign of success. An excited squeal from Hana and Meka’s barking coming from the living room confirms it. 

Jack opens the door to see Hana and Meka flocking around Gabriel, who is dressed in a black leather long coat this time, and has forgone the ghastly mask. Revealing dark eyes, framed by high cheekbones, and bronze skin decorated with small faint scars. It gives him a rough-edged look, and it’s a gorgeous look for him. Jack keeps those judgments to himself. 

“Jackie.” Gabriel regards a nod. 

“Gabriel.” A nervous cough escapes him, and he crosses his arms.

An awkward silence settles with them staring at each other. With Hana conveniently preoccupied with adjusting Meka’s Christmas elf costume, Jack attempts to fill the dead air. “We’re about to have dinner,” he pauses at the realisation that they didn’t exactly consider Gabe’s diet, “I- um... what do you eat?”

“Souls of the damned.”

Jack stares with a crease in his brow. “We have potato salad.” 

“It’s delicious,” Hana adds, scooping an immaculate Meka into her arms.

Gabriel regards them with a look of genuine consideration. “It will suffice.”

They gather at the dining table. Hana sitting between Gabriel and Jack, occasionally and not very discreetly feeding Meka bits of food under the table.

“Hana, you shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Just one more,” she picks up another piece of roast beef from her plate and feeds it to Meka.

“Listen to your father or _yule_ be sorry.” Gabriel says, serving himself another portion of potato salad. 

Hana pouts and stabs her fork into a carrot piece, and munches on it.

Jack eyes Gabriel. “Did you just… nevermind.”

Hana points with her fork to the living room, “did you see our tree, Gabby?”

“Yes, the decorations are _tree-mendous._ ” 

Jack makes an indignant snort with a slight smile, he keeps his head low eating dinner.

Hana settles her fork down to steeple her fingers together, “there's a gift for you there.”

“For me?” Gabriel feigns shock with a hand over his heart. “But I’ve been up to _snow_ good all year.”

Jack can’t let it slide anymore, letting out a chuckle, he looks to Gabriel. “Are you _actually_ speaking in puns?”

“I am,” Gabriel admits unabashed. “I've heard puns are favoured amongst human male parental figures.”

Jack gives an awkward smile, “I guess there’s some truth in that.” He looks away, either from the embarrassment or from Gabriel’s possible intentions.

Hana picks up her empty plate, “I’m finished. Time for presents!”

Jack nods already standing up. “Sounds like a good idea.” Thank god for her inability to read the room.

“Gabe first.” Hana is already up from her seat and pulling Gabriel by the arm to the living room. 

Jack follows, watching her direct Gabe to sit on the couch with Meka, and picks up a crudely wrapped gift handing it over to him.

“I wanted to get you something useful,” Hana says. 

Gabriel tears through the wrapping revealing several fire blankets.

“Daddy taught me the difference between Satan and Santa.” Hana says as a matter of fact, her eyes go soft with worry. “It sounds dangerous.”

Gabriel resists the urge to laugh. “Thank you, Hana. I will be safer at work now.”

She looks at Jack, all too proud of her gift choice. Jack smiles, crossing his arms over his chest, “I can't think of anything better to give someone in Gabriel’s line of work.” 

The night ends with them watching an awfully mediocre Christmas movie that Hana picked out. It has enough Christmas magic and flashing lights to keep her barely awake by the end, but Jack still has to carry her to bed. He tucks her in, and closes the door.

“This is way past her bedtime.” Jack says, looking to Gabriel eyeing the clock on the wall. “Need to go?”

Gabriel nods, already dissipating into smoke. “See you next year.”

Oh. This is going to be a thing now?

-

It does become a thing.

The years go by, and like clockwork Jack summons Gabriel with the same evocation every Christmas. It becomes their tradition; having dinner, exchanging gifts and watching whatever movie Hana decides. 

He pulls out his phone when it buzzes with a text from Hana; _We’ll be there in 30._

This Christmas will be a bit different. In the summer Hana introduced Olivia to Jack, _‘she’s just a friend’,_ she had insisted. And Jack supposes that’s how most teen friendships start, but that isn’t the case anymore, and now, Olivia will be spending Christmas with them.

He grabs the red marker and candle from the desk drawer, Meka gets up from his bed and tails him, recognising what follows when those specific items are in Jack’s possession. Meka is a strange case of his own; the dog seems to have ignored that just over a decade has passed since his arrival. Even the vet had commented on Meka’s exceptional health. A perk of his hellhound origins perhaps? Jack needs to remember to bring that up with Gabe. He rounds the corner of the hall towards the bathroom and almost walks into Gabriel. 

“Holy shit,” Jack grasps the marker to his chest. “Could we get you to wear a bell or something?”

“Sounds festive.” Gabriel reaches down to pet Meka.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t even call you yet.”

Gabriel shrugs, he’s dressed in casual jeans and a shirt that snuggly fits him, showing off his muscular physique. While Jack appreciates the view, he is more appreciative of Gabriel’s wardrobe becoming less edgy every year, especially with a new guest this year. The next step might be getting him to dress for the weather.

“Am I earlier than usual? Sorry for the intrusion.”

“No, no, it's fine.” Jack waves his hand dismissively. His brows knit together at a realisation. “You don’t need me to ‘summon’ you here?”

Gabriel shakes his head.

Jack stares at the obsolete red marker, candle and lighter in his hand. “Have I been vandalising and talking to mirrors for no reason?”

Gabriel arches a brow, head tilting to the side. “I assumed it was a formality of yours.” 

Jack cringes, covering his face with the items still in his hands. “And you’ve seen it all this time?”

“If it’s any consolation, I found it endearing.” Gabriel rubs the back of his neck. 

Heat rises to Jack’s face at the comment, spinning on his heels Jack heads backs where he came from. Some open space between them sounds like a really good idea. 

“Jackie,” Gabriel follows Jack into the dining room, he pauses at the sight of an extra plate set at the dinner table. “We’re having a guest?”

“Yes.” He keeps walking until he’s in the kitchen and checks on the roast in the oven, a practical excuse to not have to be so close to Gabe. “Hana’s bringing her girlfriend Olivia.”

“Girlfriend?” 

“Yes.” Jack says, putting on the oven mitts and takes out the roast.

Gabriel’s lips pull into a tight line. “Since when did she have a girlfriend?”

“Since June.” Jack answers. The twenty questions on Hana, and the task of plating the roast is a welcomed distraction, one that keeps his hands and his thoughts too busy to acknowledge his own wayward emotions.

It proves not as effective as he hopes when Gabriel comes closer. “Have you met her before?” 

“Of course I have.” Jack picks up the plate and hands over to Gabriel. “Take it to the dining room.”

Gabriel obliges, already walking to the dining room but not without another question. “What’s she like?” 

That stumps Jack. He’s silent with his thoughts, thinking the best way to describe Olivia. Frankly, Olivia does make him a bit uneasy with that delinquent vibe she has, but it’s unfounded as far as he knows.

“Jackie?” Gabriel says, coming back to the kitchen. There’s worry set in his eyes and Jack finds himself wanting to get rid of it. To comfort him. 

“She’s...” she’s what, _nice_ ? That’s the bare minimum. _Different?_ No, that will raise more questions. “She’s...” Jack repeats, the doorbell rings and he is saved by the bell. “She’s here.” 

“Wait a second-”

He swings the door open before Gabriel can sneak another word.

“Gabe!” Hana brushes pass Jack and greets Gabriel with a hug.

“Hey Hana,” Gabriel returns the embrace. It’s longer than a normal one, but he does only see her on Christmas Day.

They’ve become somewhat of a family, and Jack will not deny that he is happy and comfortable with what it is right now. 

Hana pulls away, raising a hand to present the woman beside her. “This is Olivia.” 

Olivia eyes Gabriel then Jack, she has a sly smile and she slings an arm over Hana. “I didn’t know this was a double date. Congrats, Mr. Morrison.” 

Hana elbows her. “They’re not together,” she says in a redundant hush in front of them. She looks at Gabe with happy eyes. “He’s family, we only get to see him on Christmas.”

Olivia nods, “I get it. Family is complicated.” That’s a quality he likes in Olivia. She’s understanding and accepting. 

Jack moves aside, “Thanks for joining us, Olivia.” Motioning for them to come inside.

“Oh!” Hana chimes, “I know we decided not to do gifts, but I saw something and couldn’t resist.” She hands him the shopping bag with some trendy brand name he doesn’t recognise. 

He looks inside and pulls out two ugly Christmas sweaters, one blue with corns decoratively added into the festive pattern, and the other black with skulls and caricatures of the devil.

Olivia snickers. “She literally got it on the fly. Didn’t think you guys were that kind of pair.” 

Gabriel arches his brow looking over Jack’s shoulder. “One’s for me?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty on the nose.” Jack says, handing the black one to him.

Gabriel wastes no time putting it on. He regards Hana and Olivia, “thank you, it suits me perfectly.” Jack snorts at the joke.

“Put yours on too! I’d like a photo.” Hana says, already taking out her phone.

Jack is hesitant but obliges, it’s just matching sweaters, nothing eternal or committal. 

Grinning, Hana moves Jack closer to Gabriel, “I’d like a photo of you two.” She clarifies.

Gabriel is all too willing, putting an arm over Jack to pull them closer together. He feels his heart beating in his ears. It’s been a long time since he’s so flustered. It’s at least over in a flash; Hana aiming her phone, telling them to smile and the flash blinding them.

“I’m… going to see how dinner’s doing.” Jack pulls away from Gabriel, needing a time-out for the emotional rollercoaster.

“I’ll help,” Hana links her arms with him, she looks to their house guest, “Olivia, Gabe, mingle.” Flexing her fingers in a shooing motion.

Jack stiffens. “Is that a good idea?”

She pats his arm, “they’ll be fine.”

Hana is right, they are fine. And Jack knows this because he checks on them every couple of minutes. 

He watches them from the kitchen. In the living room Olivia is on a stepping stool placing a mistletoe above the entrance, Jack would leave them be, but it’s Gabriel’s look of disgust and confusion that keeps Jack staring. 

With a smile Olivia places her hands on her hips admiring her work. “Perfect!”

Gabriel on the other hand has his arms crossed, glaring at the decorative mistletoe as if it’s presence personally insults him. “Why are you placing _that_ here?” 

Jumping off the stepping stool Olivia glances to the mistletoe then back to Gabe. “You’re not from here are you?”

He shakes his head. 

She tilts her head, with her thumb under her chin and her other arm across her body. “What does it mean for you?” 

Gabriel wears an expression too serious for someone in an ugly Christmas sweater. “There was a God who tricked a brother into killing his twin with one.” When Olivia doesn’t comment he adds, “it’s sometimes used to ward off demons now. It’s not really effective though.”

Jack groans with a palm over his face. How they manage to keep Gabriel posing as a human undiscovered for so long is beyond him. 

Olivia doesn't seem deterred, she smiles. It’s a kind of smile Jack recognises. The kind he sees when she insists she and Hana are just going to study at her place on a Friday night. “Yeah, we kinda have a similar thing. We hang mistletoe like so,” she gestures towards the plant, “and when two people come under it, they have to fight each other.” 

Gabriel stares at her, emotionless.

“After the fight, they have to reconcile with kind words. It’s what Christmas is about. We call it,” she pauses for a dramatic effect, “mistle- _foe_.”

There is only silence when Gabriel looks from Olivia to the mistletoe, and then back to Olivia. He takes a breath, “that’s amazing.” 

Jack takes a step, “What? No-” but is cut off by the sound of quick footsteps from behind him.

“Someone’s halls are getting decked!” Hana yells, passing him and tackling Olivia.

“Hana! NO!”

-

Thankfully dinner was nowhere as chaotic and the night ends surprisingly quiet. 

“Thank you for having me over.” Olivia says, putting on her coat. Hana puts on hers as well, getting her keys to drive Olivia home.

Jack nods, “it was good to see you again.”

She regards Jack with a smile, then looks to Gabriel, “don’t be a stranger, Gabe.” 

Gabriel’s lips twitch upwards. “I’ll try my best.”

Hana and Olivia take their leave, with Jack and Gabe standing at the doorway watching them head to the car.

Olivia pauses just as she is about to take the front passenger seat. “Bye Dads!” She waves, and Hana hastily pulls her into the car from the driver’s seat as she stifles her own giggles and pulls out of the driveway.

Jack feels the rush of heat on his face. He turns to Gabriel who as always seems so impervious to what is happening around him. Jack asks tentatively, “you’re okay with that?” 

Gabriel shrugs watching the car drive down the road. “If the shoe fits, wear it.”

Was it as simple as that?

“I like Olivia.” Gabriel says, turning to walk back inside. “Hana seems happy.”

Jack nods and follows. 

Maybe it can be that simple. “Gabe,” Jack starts, he wants to tell him to stay and when Gabriel looks at him with patience in his eyes, and hope on his lips Jack knows what he should do. But Jack’s confidence wanes. “I’ll see you next year.”

Smiling, Gabriel shakes his head. He looks at Jack. “See you next year.”

-

 _“Sorry I can’t make it home this year.”_ Hana says, her voice delayed in comparison to the video call, the connection affected by the snowstorm keeping her and Olivia at campus over the holiday period.

Jack shakes his head with a dismissive shrug, “It’s alright.” Meka jumps onto his lap, and he readjusts the laptop on the coffee table, so that Hana can see them both. “I have Meka here to keep me company.” 

“ _Awwww. Hey baby!_ ” she coos, “ _are you taking care of my old man?_ ” 

Jack rolls his eyes as Meka whines and tippy taps at finally having some interaction with her. Meka is aging exceptionally well, or maybe not at all. That's something he still needs to ask Gabe about that.

“ _No Christmas tree this year?_ ” Hana moves her head trying to see the rest of the living room behind him.

He shrugs again. “Didn’t think it was necessary.” Since Christmas dinner is cancelled.

“ _Is Gabe coming over?_ ”

“Probably not.”

Hana pouts. “ _He comes every year_.” 

That’s true, Jack’s lips pull into a tight line. But their interaction revolves around Hana and Christmas. Without her they’re out of orbit, Hana was their gravity that made them aligned once a year. There’s no reason for Gabriel to visit without her.

He rubs the nape of his neck. “Don’t worry about me. Have a good time, and be safe.”

“ _I’ll keep her safe_ ,” Olivia pops up briefly on the camera. He smiles at the friendly cameo.

Hana wears a slight frown, but her eyes narrow with confidence. “ _We’ll be home for New Year’s_ ,” she promises.

“See you then.” Jack nods, and waves goodbye. He shuts down and folds the laptop closed.

He looks around, from the kitchen to the dining room. The house is quiet and Jack doesn’t know what to do with himself. Turning his attention to Meka, he asks, “What do you want to do?”

Meka regards him with a head tilt. 

“I’ll interpret that as a walk.” He stands up getting the harness and winter boots. 

Unlike where Hana is, the weather here is pleasant, with the sun still bright and the day quiet giving him time to think on the walk as Meka takes the occasional pause to sniff around. Jack keeps his thoughts on trivial things; thinking he should make time to clean the attic, but he inevitably thinks of Gabriel. 

Will he show up if there isn’t a reason to?

They head home after stopping at a corner shop for some take-away food. Jack unlocks the door to let Meka in first, who’s satiated for the day, after having his shoes taken off he plops onto the sofa to rest. 

Jack takes his dinner into the kitchen placing it in the fridge for later. Heading back into the living room he’s surprised to see Gabriel on the couch patting Meka.

“Gabriel? How long have you been here?”

“A while.” Gabriel stands up, he glances around no doubt noticing the lack of decorations. “Where’s Hana?”

“She’s still at campus. The weather changed our plans.”

“Oh.” Gabriel crosses his arms, shifting from one foot to the other, “and Christmas dinner?”

“Cancelled.”

“Oh.” Gabriel echos, a silence settles. He looks around and back to Jack, “I’ll take my leave.” And begins to fade.

“Wait,” Jack reaches with a hand. Gabriel stops.

He retracts his hand. It’s like last time, with Gabriel standing in front of him waiting for something, but Jack doesn’t know how to say it. 

“I- umm…” his eyes fall onto Meka still on the couch, head tilting curious about the commotion. “Meka, he isn’t aging like a normal dog?”

A deflated chuckle comes from Gabe, and Jack mentally berates himself. “No, of course not.” Gabriel smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes, “I’ll see you next year, Jackie.”

His heart races. He doesn’t want to wait another year to see Gabriel. 

“I want you to stay.”

Gabriel looks surprised, a faint smile reaches his lips, “I want to stay.” He walks towards him, stopping just enough to not encroach Jack’s personal space. His head tilts up, and Jack follows with his eyes onto the forgotten mistletoe placed by Olivia last year. There’s a fine layer of dust, and it resonates with him. Something that’s been there for quite a while, but ignored until now.

Gabriel takes another step closer, his hand wrapping around Jack’s waist. Jack partakes, resting his hand on Gabe's chest and slips the other around him. He leans forward only halfway for Gabriel to meet him, so their lips touch. It’s gentle with just enough heat and urgency that they both tighten the embrace, but with the natural restraint of a first kiss, they pull away. It held the potential for more. 

Jack smiles, pulling away he looks at the mistletoe. “We’re not going to fight, are we?”

“Only if that’s what you’re into.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. My fondness for Halloween and puns is showing. Happy Holidays. <3


End file.
